Has Burning in Yourself
Has Burning in Yourself is the fifth case to take place in Century Way. It is also the seventeenth case to take place in Societeit. Plot Summary Victim: * Jimmy Herrera (Found burned to death in Century's Tower) Murder Weapon: * Immolation Killer: * Rosy Daisy Suspects Profile: * Listens to Audio Books Appearance: * Is Female Profile: * Listens to Audio Books * Uses Eye Drops Appearance: * Wears Ring * Has Blue Eyes Profile: * Uses Eye Drops Appearance: * Has Blue eyes Profile: * Listens to Audio Books * Is Right Handed * Uses eye drops Appearance: * Wears Ring * Wears Blue Profile: *Listens to Audio books *Uses eye drops Appearance: * Wears Blue Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer is right handed * The Killer Listens to Audio books * The Killer Uses eye drops * The Killer wears ring * The Killer wears blue Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Century's Tower (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Bottle; Victim Identified: Jimmy Herrera) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Molotov cocktail; Murder Weapon filed) * Examine Molotov Cocktail (Result: Glass; New Crime Scene; Commissioner's House) * Investigate Commissioner's House (Clues: Phone Bag, Write, Bloody piece of glass, Box) * Examine Write (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (Result: Match; New Suspect: James Blanton) * Analyse Phone Box (03:00:00; New Suspect: Susan Herrera) * Analyse Bloody Piece of Glass (03:00:00; Attributes: The Killer is right handed) * Examine Box (Result: Ring; New Suspect: Diana Littlewood) * Ask James Blanton about the write (Prerequisite: Examine DNA) * Talk to Susan Herrera (Prerequisite: Analyse Phone book) * Ask Diana Littlewood about the ring (Prerequisite: Examine Box) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Listens to Audio Books) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Societeit Caves (Available at the start of Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Box, Piece of paper) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Open box) * Examine Piece of Paper (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Daisy Rosy) * Ask Daisy Rosy about the contract (Profile Updated: Daisy listens to Audio Books) * Analyse Phone (12:00:00) * Ask Susan Herrera about the phone calls (Profile Updated: Susan listens to Audio books; New Crime Scene: Burning Home) * Investigate Burning Home (Clues: Broken Object, Will, Pens) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Mirror; New Suspect: Alonzo Crane) * Talk to Alonzo Crane (Profile Updated: Oliver listens to Audio Books) * Examine Will (Result: List) * Ask Diana Littlewood about the Will (Profile Updated: Mike listens to Audio books) * Examine Pens (Result: Cream) * Analyse Cream (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Uses Eyes Drops) * Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: * Question Oliver Kings about the hacking (Available at the start of Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Alonzo uses Eyes Drops; New Crime Scene: Cave Lights) * Investigate Cave Brown Out (Clues: Torn photo, Flashlight) * Examine Torn photo (Result: Family photo) * Ask Daisy why she lied about her family (Profile Updated: Daisy and Susan uses Eyes Drops) * Examine Flashlight (Result: Dust) * Analyse Dust (09:00:00) * Ask James Blanton about the Flashlight (Profile Updated: James uses Eyes Drops) * Investigate Commissioner's Room (Clues: Towel, Bikini) * Examine Towel (Result: Burned Skin Cells) * Analyse Burned Skin Cells (09:00:00; The Killer wears Blue) * Examine Bikini (Result: Flakes) * Analyse Green Substance (15:00:00; Attribute; The Killer wears ring) * Take care of the Killer NOW! * Move onto A Mirror of Fair (5/6) (No Stars) A Mirror of Fair (5/6): * Ask Edith Carlo what is wrong (Available after unlocking A Mirror of Fair) * Investigate Century Tower (Clues: Broken Device, Torn picture) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Laptop) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Mirror Group) * Analyse Laptop (09:00:00) * Analyse Group Photo (06:00:00) * Arrest Alonzo Crane for Laptop Mirror (Reward: 20,000 coin) * Ask Juliet Winchester about the group (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Commissioner's House (Clue: Torn Hat) * Examine Torn hat (Result: Fixed Century's mechanical hat) * Give the hat to Edith Carlo (Reward: Robot Mechanical Hat) * Talk to Joan Murphy about trapping the Devil (Available after unlocking A Special Type of Hell (5/6) * Investigate Societeit Caves (Clue: Skate) * Examine Skate (Result: Opened skate) * Give the trap Cage to Joan Murphy (Prerequisite: Examine Skate) * Tell the chief what you are going to do (Everything above must be done first) * Move onto the next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:Century Way